Once and Again
by aI3
Summary: Hermione gets cheated on by Ron and she leaves him, taking all his friends from him. To take revenge, she seeks out his mortal enemy.


Once and Again 

_I do not own any part of Harry Potter._

* * *

"'Mione! Can I borrow your Potions assignment???" Ron Weasely asked frantically.

Hermione stared back at her so called 'boyfriend'.

"Don't give me that look! I have to go for detention in fifteen minutes!! And the bloody thing is due tomorrow," Ron argued.

"Snape gave that to us a _week_ ago Ron..." Hermione replied calmly.

"Week, schmeek. Who cares, it's always too short to finish the things he calls _simple_ assignments," Ron countered.

"I finished it. Harry finished it. Heck, even Ginny would be able to finish it. I don't see why _you_ can't," Hermione retorted, jerking her head towards the two on the sofa.

"Why don't you just admit that you're too selfish to lend me your answers Hermione? All-mighty prefect can't have someone jeopardize her position on the top of the class _can_ she?" Ron fumed.

"Is that so, Ronald Weasely? Well, have fun snogging your Ravenclaw bitch during _double_ detention tomorrow, 'cause I'm not gonna lend you my work," Hermione shouted.

The common room came to a still, heads turning to watch the pair in another fight.

"Oh, don't look so shocked Ron. Thought I didn't know did you now? Let me see, _who_ was before your current squeeze," Hermione pondered with a finger tapping her chin slowly.

"Ahh, there was Kristen and Hannah from Hufflepuff, Ling from Ravenclaw and Jessica from Slytherin. And don't forget those from Gryffindor, Ron," Hermione listed. 

"Herm-," Ron sputtered, going red in embarrassment.

"Uh-uh, _don't_ stop me Ronald. Lavender came crying to me after you dumped her. Dumped _her_, Ron. That was barely a _month_ ago. If I remember correctly, a month ago, _we_," Hermione gestured wildly, "were still going out."

"And guess _when_ exactly Lavender came crying about you, Ron? The day after our first anniversary Ron. Oh, guess again Ron. What did we _do_ on our anniversary?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, please," Ron pleaded, "Not here 'Mione. Not now."

"Don't you _DARE_ 'Mione me! You don't have the fucking right!!!" Hermione screamed.

Gasps of surprise could be heard around the room.

"I fucking slept with you that night and the next day Lavender comes telling me that _you_, you broke up with her when you were obviously dating me?! So you're telling me that you're dating me 'cause I'm a good lay???" Hermione yelled furiously.

"Lavender was much better than you, Hermione. I broke up with her because I pitied you," Ron smiled.

"Fuck straight off to hell Ron. Fuck straight off," Hermione hissed.

She stormed out of the common room, her robes cutting sharply into the thick air.

Everyone looked on blankly, registering what just happened.

_Slap!_

"I'm ashamed of being your sister," Ginny spat, eyes blazing in fury.

"Stay out of this Ginny," Ron shouted.

A protective arm draped across the girl.

"You have no right to shout at Gin. Not after what you did. How could you do this to Hermione, Ron? How on earth could you?" Harry said quietly.

They walked away from the common room, the rest of the Gryffindors doing the same.

~

"Get off of me Pansy!" Draco said, trying to shove the girl off his lap.

"But Draco," Pansy whined.

"Crabbe. Goyle. Get. Her. _Off_." Draco ordered.

The two goons lumbered off with a struggling Pansy.

"Ugh. Fucking slut. She's dirtier than a mudblood with all the people she's already slept with," Draco groaned, "I have got to get these robes disinfected."

"Just tell that bitch Weasely's lusting after her and she'll get fucked for weeks," Blaise chuckled.

"Ron Weasely? That pathetic excuse for a Weasely?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. He knocked up Jessica Hitcher a few weeks ago. Then there were all the other girls from the other houses," Blaise droned, "A long list."

"I see..." Draco muttered.

"Didn't you know? That git's been fucking around behind his girlfriend since they got together. And Granger's undeniably hot if you ask anyone. Wouldn't know why he does that," Blaise commented.

"Granger? Hot? Are you kidding me? The last time I checked, she had buck-teeth and a friz ball for hair," Draco asked incredulously.

"Ay, Draco Malfoy, where have you been? She's gotten those teeth shrunk and hair straightened for ages now."

"Oh? " Draco said.

~

"Stupid git!!!" Hermione screamed into the night.

She was perched on the ledge of the Astronomy Tower, teetering dangerously on the edge.

'Can't believe he said that...' She thought.

Hermione let out a strangled sob, wiping furiously at her eye to stop the tear from falling.

"I can't let him see me like this. It'll just feed his damned ego," Hermione sighed.

She got off the ledge and brushed the dirt off her robes.

"There's got to be a way to get back at him," Hermione said to the wind.

"Hey, Merlin. Give me a sign will you?" Hermione asked.

Just then, a silver owl flew past her and let itself into the prefects' dorms.

"Malfoy's owl. Malfoy. Malfoy?! Merlin?? You can't be serious," Hermione demanded of the stars.

Hermione stared at the sky dumbfounded.

"Did the sky just wink at me through the stars?" She asked herself, "I need some sleep. I'm getting paranoid."

Hermione walked to her dorm slowly. Her prefects' dorm. She hadn't used it much. But today was an exception. Hermione Granger wasn't going in the Gryffindor common room for a million galleons.

'Malfoy... Malfoy...? Wait. He's Slytherin's best isn't he? Girls love him. They fawn over him. Pansy's just one of the many admirers,' Hermione thought.

"That's it! Malfoy!!" Hermione shouted.

"Yes Granger?" a voice drawled from the shadows of the room.

* * *

*Scribbles*

Ah.. That took long~ Enjoy the story! =)


End file.
